Insight: A Decepticon Story
by RustCheck
Summary: Part Two of the Omnicon Saga. He thought that this was what he wanted. That he would finally have the freedom that he always wanted. But, he just never thought the price he had to pay would be like this.
1. Beginning

**Declaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the plot**

* * *

_But all endings are also beginnings. We just don't know it at the time. - Mitch Albom _

The sun was shinning as the Omnicons continue their work on the mines. They happily chatted with themselves as they push back and forth with the carts of refined Energon. There hadn't any sight of the Decepticons since their attack on the mines a few months ago. They were hopeful that those monsters were finally gone. Now, they could finally take care of these new planets that were created thanks to Alpha-Q.

"This has been a great day hasn't it, Strongarm," laugh one of the Strongarms pushing up one of the carts.

"You got that right," said the second Strongarm as they got to the entrance of the mines to delivery the Energon, "No Decepticons for months! We have been having maximum productions for a third week!"

The first Strongarm just smiled and nodded in his agreement. Nothing was going to ruin their time of peace now here on the in this small planet. Of course, it was too soon to say. Luck was with them now, but how long would it last. They could never been sure…

Above the forest, two figures just smirked down at the Omnicons as they were unnoticed by the workers. That would work for their favor for the plan that was going through their cortexes.

"This is going to simple," smirked one of them. His faces was not shown under the faceplate, but it was easy to see his pleasure at the mission from in the yellow optics as his blue, green and grey paint just gleam from the energon sun.

"You shouldn't be so sure about yourself, Slugslinger," respond his partner, a black and purple seeker, his wings out to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest. His own red optics just flashed his own worry.

"Coming from you, Skywrap that is a surprise," respond Slugslinger with a chuckle.

Skywarp just snorted a bit as he started to floated back down towards the ground. Slugslinger just sighed a bit as he followed his comrade towards the ground. There waiting for them was a large heavy mech with gray and green paint. His own yellow optics have yet to be taken off the Omnicons that were in front of them.

"So, anything yet Barricade?" asked Skywarp as he walked over to the last member of their group.

"Not a single bot in the area, 'Warp," replied Barricade with a shake of his head, "This is going to be boring."

Skywarp just sighed a bit as he shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to deal with Barricade's lust for battle right now. But, it would come in handle in their mission. They were not going to leave any survivors of these idiot Omnicons here.

"Ok, you mechs know the drill," stated Skywarp.

Slugslinger and Barricade just nodded their heads yes and they drew out their weapons and ready them. Skywarp just smirked as he withdrew his own weapon, "Then lets get that energon."

With that, the three of them moved forth, their Decepticons insignias shinning brightly from the Sun.

* * *

"How could something like this happen…" wonder Optimus.

After receiving a distress signal from one of the out post, Optimus and his team quickly moved out to help out the problem. The Autobot leader should have know that Megatron would have tried something soon. Things were just too quiet around here. But nothing had ready him for the sight that was in front of them right now. It just didn't seem like Megatron nor any Decepticons' style.

"This…this…this is just sick," moaned out Kicker.

Optimus just had to agree as the group started to move forward. There all around them was the mangle bodies of hundreds of Omnicons. It looked like a wild animal got to them. With the Terrorcons, it didn't surprise any of them. But to Optimus, it just seems something a little more personal with the massacre. Maybe because all the Omnicons were missing their heads from their bodies.

"What could have cause all this?" asked Hot Shot.

"Do you think we know? We were fast enough to get here when the alarm was sound. None of this should have happen," said Jetfire as the team started to head down towards the mines.

"Well, it seems that we weren't fast enough," stated Inferno.

"How so? As soon as a Decepticon or Terrorcon enter the mines, the alarms sound off. Even the Omnicons could have done it themselves," pointed out Ironhide.

"It doesn't seem like it this time," mumbled Kicker as he just wince a bit towards another headless body.

"That is enough," respond Optimus as he glance back, "We still have a mission here and the Decepticons would have not left yet at the sight of this."

At least, that was something Optimus hoped for. He would make Megatron pay for this. How could the Decepticon Tyrant cause so much bloodshed without cause? They had no really hard feelings of late, just the usual ones. Nothing either him nor his men to cause the Decepticons to cause this… on the Omnicons none the less. They never did anything wrong. They never fought in the battles. They were always willing to lend a hand to the Autobot cause. Maybe that was why. He and his men always slaughter his Terrorcons, but Unicron could have always made more of them anyway. But it would be a waste of Energon. Something Megatron was always running out of.

"We should be coming up to the main mine shaft soon, sir," reported Inferno.

"Good," said Optimus with a nod. He only hope that the Decepticons would still be there, red handed.

Entering the shaft, it seems it wasn't the case. The Autobot team just gasped as they finally found were the Omnicons' heads where. There was hundred of them, all piled up against the side of the wall. Energon was pouring out of their mouths, optics, cracks in their face plate and all of them had on a lifeless scream on their faces.

"Oh, now this is just gross," moaned Ironhide.

"You got that right," growled Kicker, "Megatron and his goons have gone too far with this!"

"But the question is why? I never seen Megatron do anything quite like this before," replied Hot Shot.

"Yeah, this is just too twisted, even for him," moaned out Jetfire as he tried to look away.

Optimus said nothing as he walked forward a bit towards the pile. Such a waste of life. All of them…dead. How could this even been pulled off. They should have been here in plenty of time to save the Omnicons from such a fate. Growling to himself, Optimus knew he shouldn't blame himself for this, but couldn't help himself. Omnicons depend on them for protection. They couldn't fight back for themselves.

"Optimus, there seems to be some sort of message on the wall," reported Inferno.

At that, Optimus just glance back, "What does it say?"

"I don't know, I just can barely see it," respond Inferno.

"I can help," respond Ironhide as he turned on his headlights. The bright light was able to make everything much clearer within the tomb. Glancing towards the wall that Inferno pointed out for, Optimus could only just stare with wide optics at it.

"…to prove they have a choice… what does that mean" whisper Optimus.


	2. Memories

**Declaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the plot**

_

* * *

__The secret of a good memory is attention, and attention to a subject depends upon our interest in it. We rarely forget that which has made a deep impression on our minds. - Tryon Edwards_

* * *

Walking down the hallways inside the dead body of Unicron, Skywarp just continue to glance on either side of himself. He never thought in all his eons of being alive that he would have up being inside this giant beast. Then again he thought he would be spending the rest of his life underground, mining for those Autobot jerks. At that very thought, Skywarp just chuckle to himself as he looked down at his black armor hand. This new body was just prefect. It was like he had it all his life. Maybe he did…When he agreed to Megatron's condition, that old, weak Omnicon Skyblast was dead, gone into atoms, never to be heard from again. He was born of those ashes, him! Skywarp! Why the event that changed him was still fresh within his memory banks... 

"_But I believe I am giving more of a choice then Prime had ever done for you. If you just agree to serve under the Decepticon insignia and me, I will give you each your own body names. If you refused this offer, I will just merely place you back into open space for the Autobots can find you," stated Megatron._

_Now, this was hard not to refuses. Skyblast looked between his two friends and saw the look on their face. They were thinking about it for sure. He was too. This was a hard choice, a very hard choice in the matter. This was what he wanted. He wanted a name, not a slagging drone title that thousands of others like him had. This was his only chance to live his dream, to be different._

"_What is your answer?" smirked Megatron as it was clear to him which path they would choose._

"_I'll do it."_

_Ok, that was a shocker. Skyblast thought for sure that he would be the first one to say that. But no…glancing over, it seems that Signal Flare was the one that answer first. Skyblast only wished that he could see his own face. But looking over at Strongarm's shock expression, he guess that is what his face looked like. Megatron had this smug look about himself as he just glance towards Signal Flare. Their fellow Omnicon hadn't move since he had agreed. He had this dead serious look about himself. This is what he wanted…_

"_Excellent then…" smirked Megatron as he just glance toward Signal Flare with a nod of his head, a look of approval on his face. Why wouldn't he approve of it. He was just gaining another member for his army. _

_Shifting within his chains. Skyblast didn't know what do. This was Megatron! Leader of the Decepticon army! Murder of thousands in the past, present and maybe in the future! Was this what he wanted to become, a solider for him, a pawn in his game of chess with the likes of Prime. He wanted an identity with all his spark, but Skyblast just wonder if it was worth his 'soul' to have such a thing. If he did agree to the condition set forth by Megatron, he would have to kill his fellow Omnicons, maybe Autobots, those that gave him shelter and energy to live._

_But then, they were the ones responsible for his grief._

_The Omnicons never really listen to him._

_The Omnicons just thought of him as a joke, an insane little mech that thought he was too good for digging in the mines like the rest of them._

_The Omnicons thought he was crazy!_

_The Autobots were the ones that treat them like second-class citizens._

_The Autobots were the ones that made him dig day in and day out for that stupid Energon._

_The Autobots were the ones that gave them the illusion of freedom!_

_Ha! That thought made him laugh._

_Was it freedom to work in the mines every day of his creation even though it was something he didn't want!_

_To give them all the same name, form and expect them all to act like drones when they knew the Omnicons were capable of thought._

_The Minicons had more rights then himself but only because they could power up the Autobots. What could he do?! Touch Energon and mine it for them. Whoop-dee-do…_

"_You have a deal with me," said Skyblast as he just form this serious look on his face at the thought of the wrong that were held against him by his fellow Omnicons and those over-righteous Autobots. He would bring them down a few pegs if it were the last thing he did._

_Nodding his head, Megatron's glance just came towards Strongarm. He was the last one to actually say anything. Looking at his long time friend, Skyblast could see the look of fear on his face. Was it fear from Megatron or about the choice that was in front of him. He couldn't get inside his friend's mind or make the choice for him. It was all up to the Strongarm unit to make up his own mind for this._

"_S-S-Sure, sounds like a blast," said Strongarm at last, breaking the silence that was gripping the area, waiting for his answer._

_A smug smile came across Megatron's silver face as his red optics just flash their pleasure at the three Omnicon's answers, "Excellent…Starscream…"_

_Letting out a gasp, Skyblast was just surprise to see the Decepticon second in command appeared out of nowhere. He just hadn't it when the seeker did that. The silver and red Con looked towards his leader, who just nodded his head. With that, he walked up to the three Omnicons and slowly started to release them from their chains that were holding them against the wall. Falling to the ground, Skyblast let out a moan as he landed hard. It just felt so strange to be moving around again after what seem to be a life time just hanging there. His limbs just felt like their were created out of lead. Rubbing his wrist, he slowly rose on to his feet, with Signal Flare and Strongarm following after him._

"_Now…if you three would just follow me…" said Megatron as he had his back to them and started to leave the room._

_Not really have much of a choice now, the three Omnicons just trailed after the large Decepticon leader while Starscream came behind them. There was really no way out now, even if they change their mind for agreeing with Megatron. If they made a run for it, they would be shot down for such a thing._

_It sure felt strange in Skyblast's mind walking down here now. This time, he could just go at a nice pace without worrying about his very life. He was in the company of the two most powerful warriors in the known universe. Even the great Optimus Prime had his problems with just one of them fighting him. The Autobot had to gain a power-up from his supermode or with the help of Wingsaber to be able to do some damage._

_Deep within his thoughts, the flying Omnicon fail to take noticed that they had stop within a large room. Looking around, Skyblast took noticed that Megatron kept on walking towards a large throne. Sitting down within it, Starscream joined his leader's side on the right of the giant seat. That just left Skyblast, Strongarm and Signal Flare in the middle of the room. What was the purpose of bringing them here?_

"_Lets get down to business, shall we…" smirked Megatron as he started to strain himself against the throne, like he was powering up for something._

_Wondering that was going on, Skyblast was about to ask when he felt something warp around his arms. On instinct, he started to struggle against it as he saw that it was a bunch of wires that were wrapping around himself and the others as well. Trying to pull against them, he found himself behind dragged against the wall. What was going on here?!_

"_What are you pulling here, Megatron?!" shouted Skyblast as he saw Signal Flare was the first of the three to hit the wall and become surround with the wires, making him seem three times his size within a cocoon of the wires._

_Megatron said nothing as they were continuing to be dragged towards the wall. Strongarm was the next one to fall to the likes of the wires. Skyblast didn't know what do now. He could feel the wires hooking themselves into himself, downloading information faster then his processor could even manage. The wires just continue warp themselves around his body as he felt himself being held against the wall. As they cover his face, the last thing he saw was the smug look on both Megatron and Starscream faces._

Flexing his hand, Skywarp remember that the formatting took about five days. Megatron said that the only thing took long then he thought since he was doing three of them at once. That was something he didn't care when he and the others were release from the wire cocoons in their new forms. It felt so good to have a much large, powerful body now. He remembered when he first saw himself. It was just a shock to his system. Skywarp almost just up right then and there attack his very own reflection.

Rubbing his left hand along his right arm, he could feel the sleek armor that was under it. Ok, it wasn't he first color choice…but it was his. There was no one out there that looked like him. He made the choice to take this path and he was the one to come up with his name. It was sort of fitting. He took 'Sky' for his old name and added 'warp' to it. It was like saying he was warped, a warped Skyblast….

Then came the training. It wasn't easy. Each of them was spilt up for about two Earth weeks to learn about their forms and their weapons. Skywarp was just a lucky one to actually end up with Starscream for a trainer. He needed it since his new alt mode was much like the second in-command. So, they went through evasive maneuvers and close combat. Slugslinger and Barricade wasn't really that lucky in his mind. The former Strongarm unit, Barricade had Demolisher, Mirage and Snowcat trying to teach him. It like a three earth monkeys trying to teach there. Lucky Barricade's main strength was demolishing anyway and there wasn't really much to teach there.

Now, there was Slugslinger…formatted with a highly develop weapon system, Megatron thought it would be best for the former Signal Flare to learn to shoot from Shockblast with Scorponok as a baby sitter. Once alone at the end of the training day, Slugslinger said Shockblast kept on looking over his shoulders to make sure the large Terrorcon leader didn't rat him out to Megatron.

"Hey 'Warp!"

Turning around, the purple and black seeker turned around to see Barricade coming towards him. Stopping in his tracks, he just wanted until the other joined him, "What's going on, Barricade?" he asked.

"Meeting with the boss," he said, "Come on."

Nodding his head, Skywarp took to following after his friend towards the throne room. His memories would have to wait until another day.


End file.
